


Вы среди своих

by Werpanta



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: Новые мутанты сомневаются, что им найдется место в Школе? Надо просто намекнуть им, что здесь все свои.





	Вы среди своих

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2016 для чудесной команды fandom Cherik+Fassavoy 2016

Найти школу не было проблемой, адрес им дали точный, разве что карту местности не нарисовали. С тем, что ожидало внутри, всё обстояло сложнее. «Но ничего, прорвёмся, — думал Найт, стоя у порога, — через что угодно прорвёмся, если вместе». Крис понимающе сжал его руку. Они знали одно: школа создавалась мутантами и для мутантов, и там учили контролировать способности. Больше всего они ожидали увидеть подобие военной тренировочной базы или лагеря скаутов. Но никак не уютного холла и встретившего их человека в инвалидном кресле. С очень мягким, располагающим выражением лица и пронзительно голубыми глазами. Он улыбнулся и жестом пригласил их следовать за собой. Найту на минуту показалось, что они таки ошиблись адресом, и теперь он не знал, как начать разговор, чтобы случайно не наговорить лишнего постороннему человеку. Незнакомец их не торопил, только разглядывал так же внимательно, но доброжелательно. Дело спас внезапно появившийся второй, неслышным скользящим шагом спустившийся с верхнего этажа. Подтянутая фигура, жёсткий взгляд, ощущение силы, буквально разливающееся в воздухе вокруг него. Он уже куда больше был похож на «тренера» для подобных им. Впрочем, его слова разрешили всё сами собой:

— Новые мутанты, Чарльз?

— Новые ученики, — с улыбкой поправил первый. — Я надеюсь. Не стесняйтесь, вы среди своих.

И Найт почему-то поверил. Начал выкладывать всё, как на духу: как проснулись способности и как сбежал из семьи, как ввязался в дурную компанию и с ней в не слишком законные дела. Как встретил Криса... и внезапно понял, что он такой не один. Как не дал «друзьям»-головорезам тронуть его и в итоге рассорился со всей бандой. Не без потерь в её рядах. Как они скитались вдвоём, перебиваясь чем угодно, лишь бы не опускаться вновь до краж и грабежей. Как встретившийся однажды «такой же, как они» посоветовал найти эту школу... Умолчал разве что об одном. О том, что никого не касалось.

Говорить было легко, словно на исповеди. Только очень уж хотелось снова сжать чужую руку, ощутить поддержку. И дать её — когда о себе заговорил Крис. Хотя Найт знал эту историю, он всё равно не мог слушать спокойно. Потому что видел, как тому больно вспоминать. Потому что хотелось заставить его замолчать, хотелось обнять, прижать к себе, закрыть от всего мира. Поцеловать, настойчиво и долго, чтобы заслонить эти воспоминания, стереть их, перечеркнуть своей нежностью.

Но оставалось сжимать зубы и держать каменное лицо. Он позволит себе всё это потом. Чуть позже.

Потом заговорил человек в кресле — профессор Чарльз Ксавье, как он представился. Говорил о школе, о её целях и правилах, о том, что она могла бы им дать. И Найту очень хотелось верить тому, что он слышит, ведь это означало бы конец их скитаний. Сам он был привычен, но видел, как тяжело подобное давалось Крису, пусть он никогда не жаловался. А для Криса он был готов на всё.

Второй человек, представленный им как Эрик Леншерр, больше молчал, тенью пристроившись за креслом. Замер статуей и лишь глазами следил, зато казалось за всем сразу. Пару раз вставил в речь профессора несколько слов, и то, просто уточняя что-то.

Наконец разговор подошел к вопросу их пребывания в школе. Профессор ещё раз повторился, что здесь они могли бы обрести дом и лучше овладеть своими способностями, невзначай упомянул свои и Эрика, намекая гостям на то же самое. Найт и не собирался делать из этого тайны, но внезапная бледность Криса заставила его остановиться на полуслове.

— Крис, что-то не так?

Тот не ответил, явно стараясь держать себя в руках, вежливо кивнул профессору и спросил:

— Извините, не могли бы мы с другом вначале перекинуться парой слов? Мы выйдем, если вы не против.

— Да, конечно, — несколько рассеянно ответил Ксавье.

***

— В чем дело, Крис?! — Найт пытался говорить сердито, но тревоги в вопросе было больше. — Что случилось?

— Мы не можем остаться здесь, — подрагивающим от напряжения голосом ответил тот.

— Почему?! Это же именно то, что мы искали. Да что там, такое мы даже не мечтали найти. Конечно, мы ДОЛЖНЫ остаться! — Найт попытался притянуть парня к себе, чтобы успокоить, но тот вывернулся да ещё и выставил перед собой руки.

— Ты не понимаешь. Ты слышал, что он сказал? Нет, не о школе, дело не в ней, о своих способностях.

— Что такого? Я не слишком вникал...

— Он телепат, Найт, ТЕ-ЛЕ-ПАТ!

— И что, это повод бежать от него подальше? Крис, мы сами фрики, каких мало, какое у нас право придираться к кому-то ещё?

— Да не в этом дело. Скажи честно, Найт, о чём ты сейчас думал? Точнее вообще вспомни всё, о чём ты думал за этот час.

Найт замер. Он много о чём думал. Но мысли о Крисе вот уже несколько месяцев шли сквозь его сознание красной нитью. Он сглотнул.

— Может он и... не читал нас сейчас. Да конечно не читал, иначе бы уже...

— Пусть так, но что дальше? Рано или поздно всё равно... — Крис развел руками. — Найт, это возможно лучшее место, что я встречал, но как бы то ни было, в моей жизни нет ничего важнее тебя, и я ни на что это не променяю. Мы не можем остаться.

— Я... понимаю. Я бы тоже не смог, — Найт помолчал, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, пытаясь заставить себя успокоиться. — Уйдем сейчас?

— Давай хоть попрощаемся из вежливости. Они, похоже, хорошие люди, не хочется так грубо всё заканчивать.

На мгновение взявшись за руки и почти с усилием потом расцепив ладони, они зашагали обратно.

***

Задумчиво разглядывающий тьму за окном, профессор внезапно ожил и попросил:

— Эрик, ты не мог бы подойти ближе на секунду.

Мужчина шагнул из-за его спины, бросил мимолётный взгляд в сторону двери и развернулся лицом к креслу, чуть наклоняясь.

— В чём дело, Чарльз? — совсем другим тоном спросил он.

Тот несколько секунд полюбовался, как смягчается лицо Эрика, словно сползает вырезанная из камня маска суровости и отстранённости. Потом протянул руку, уверенным движением сжал ткань на его груди и привлёк к себе, осторожно касаясь губ.

Эрик вздрогнул, но сразу расслабился, позволяя втянуть себя в короткий и нежный поцелуй. Когда Чарльз отпустил его, он так и замер неподвижно, словно не в силах отвести зачарованного взгляда. Потом сделал над собой усилие и со смешком заметил:

— Вообще-то у нас тут гости, Чарльз.

— Я помню, Эрик, — он улыбнулся своим мыслям и аккуратно поправил рубашку, готовясь продолжать разговор. — Просто хочу, чтобы они чувствовали себя как дома.


End file.
